The Moogle Hunters
by DisturbedDucky
Summary: I have rewritten Moogle Hunters! Its Longer and has more Funny! Leon invites Sora, Riku and Cloud to go..'Moogle Hunting' with him! See what Kidnapping..Chocolate, a love potion and Chocobos & Moogles have to do with this!
1. Moogle Hunting

Discription: Well I've decided to remake this Fic. It's alot better,  
For those who have actually read the Orignal Moogle Hunters that I wrote, Its a little different. And No I don't own any of the characters.  
  
Chapters to come..  
  
Chapter 1: Moogle Hunting Chapter 2: Moogle World Chapter 3: Riku gets Kidnapped Chapter 4: Love Potion Part 1 Chapter 5: Love Potion Part 2 Chapter 6: Sora Chocobo Boy Chapter 7: Revenge- Moogle Romance Chapter 8: The War Chapter 9: Back to Normal Chapter 10: Never Again, or not?  
  
Summary: Well Leon invites Sora, Riku, and Cloud to go Moogle hunting with him. See what happens when Riku-Moogles-Chocobos-Love potions and a simple chocolate bar have to do with Saving Riku.  
  
Chapter 1: Moogle Hunting -  
It was early morning, and Sora had just gotten word that Leon, had wanted to meet him and Riku in Traverse Town that day. So after finding Riku showing off infront of Kairi like he normally would, Sora took ahold of Riku's arm and told Kairi about where they were going.  
  
Upon reaching Traverse Town 1st District, not much had changed since the defeat of Ansem. The worlds had stayed connected, but there wasn't any sign of Heartless to be found. Sora was gazing around when Riku tapped his shoulder and pointed to Leon, who was sitting on the stairs waiting for they're arrival.  
  
Sora jumped up, and waved, running towards him. Leon looked up and gave a slight nod. Riku just shrugged his shoulders and followed Sora. When they both had gotten to Leon, he told them that they had one more person to wait for.  
  
"So, whats this meeting about?" Came a voice from behind them. Riku and Sora turned around to find Cloud standing there, scratching the back of his head. Leon only nodded. "Moogle Hunting." "Moogle Hunting?!" Sora blurted out, somewhat confused if he had heard Leon correctly. Riku just scowled.  
  
"Yes, moogle hunting." Cloud tilted his head. "..erm..Whats a Moogle?" All three got quiet and gazed at Cloud as if he were going to do a trick or something. Cloud only shrugged. "What?" "You don't know what a moogle is?!" Riku shook his head sadly, then looked at Sora who slapped his forehead. Leon could only look on in awe.  
  
"Alright, A Moogle is a a short little pink..thing with a pompom on his head, and a pink nose, and a little purple bat wings..It kind of looks like..that." Sora points to a Moogle walking back and forth, only to have the Moogle stop and run off shouting 'Kupo! They've spotted me!' Cloud nodded. "Okay, Now I get it."  
Leon stood up. "Well if your all done, I've got our supplies we'll need to catch the little buggers."  
  
Riku's brow raised. "So your serious..Leon, since when did you like hunting?" Leon smiled. "What? can't a bunch of guys han out and have a good time?" "Omigosh! He smiled!" Sora shouted, and covered his mouth in pure astonishment. Leon glared at him. "As I was saying. I've got Blankets, Flash lights, Potions, Elixers, Ethers, Tents, and Emergency Chocolate in case we get Hungry.  
  
Leon handed each of them an item. "Use them wisely, I don't really have extra." Sora gave a cheesie grin, and took the items gladly. "I'll carry em."  
  
So then the four of them set off, into Traverse Town's unknown districts hoping to find Moogles. Soon after walking about for 3 hours straight, all but Leon were complaining. Riku grunted. "My feet are killing me.." Sora questioned riku. "If your feet are killing you, then why are you still alive?" Riku glared "Its a saying stupid.." "Oh..I see." Cloud shook his head, then looked ahead at Leon. "Hey Leon, we've been walking for hours now. Are you sure you know where we're going?"  
  
Leon sighed. "Yeah, of course I do. I know this place like the back of my hand." Leon was lying, he didn't know where the heck they were. For all he knew, they'd been walking in circles for hours now. Sora was getting on Riku's last nerves but Cloud didn't seem to mind.  
  
He loved how Sora was so carefree and happy. After Everything had went back to normal, well almost everything. Sora had been happy. Riku on the other hand missed the trills of what it was like to experience most of Sora's excitment when he was looking for him.  
  
To be Continued.  
-  
Me: I hope you all liked this Chapter, even though it was pretty darn short. I plan on making them longer! Reviews would be nice! :3  
  
Next Chapter: Moogle World 


	2. Moogle World

Disclaimer: No I don't own any Kh ppl. -sobs-  
  
Chapter 2: Moogle World -  
Cloud was starting to worry. Not only did it seem that Leon was leading them in circles, but Cloud had already had to try to stop Riku from mauling Sora, from his little antics. "Aw, c'mon Riku. Its not that bad." "What do you know! Do you live with him?! Huh! Huh! Oh! No you don't!" Cloud beamed at Riku. He wasn't about to let Riku get the best of him.  
  
"Riku, your starting to take things a little too 'Seriously'." Leon barked, as they all came to a dead end. Riku groaned. "Great! Just Peachie; a dead end!" Riku hung his head and slumped his shoulders in defeat ploping down on the ground. Sora shook his head. "Look on the bright side! No Moogles were harmed in the maki-- Whats that say?"  
  
Sora squints his eyes, as the Card que guy makes a bigger version of the line appear. Sora smiled. "OOh! Ethem. At least no Moogles were harmed in the Hunting! Of Today! Yeah thats it. Thanks guys!" Sora waved to the crew, and they gave him a thumbs up.  
  
"Where the heck did they come from?" Cloud questioned. "They came out from my pockets! See watch this. Sora pulls out a Milk Shake that has some pocket lint in it. "Erm..Whoops, I fergot I had that!" He takes a sip from it. "Mmm MMm..its still good!" "Ewwrgh..Nasty." Riku scrunched up his face.  
  
Sora just shrugged and threw the Milk shake away in a near by trash can. Leon was rubbing his temples. "......." "Hey Leeeeeoon" It was Sora. "......." "Whatcha thinkin?" "...Sora..." "Yeah?" "..please...stop talking..For at Least 7 minutes!!" Sora blinked a little confused and sighed.  
  
Cloud was chuckling to himself, Leon leaned back against the wall and fell in backwards. "Whoooah!!" "Ooof!" Cloud looked up to see Leon laying sprawled out in what seemed to be 'a door to another world' (Where have we all heard that? XD)  
  
Riku got up, and shuffled over to where Leon was and looked through the door. "..OMIGOD!" "Now Now Ri--" "Its..PINK!!" "WHat is!?" Sora ran through the door with Cloud right behind him into the Pink Land of what is called..'Moogle World' Light Pink skys; Dark pink grasses..It was a nightmare to all Pink haters.  
  
Cloud let out a girlish scream! "AIIIEEE!" All three looked at Cloud puzzled. "Eh..Sorry." They all nodded, Sora was about to help Leon up when Sudden Riku let out a scream of his own!"  
Sora looked up. "RIKU!"  
  
to be continued.  
-  
Me: BWahaha...xx  
  
Next Chapter: Riku Gets Kidnapped 


	3. Riku Gets Kidnapped

Disclaimer: Heh, I made this chapter longer! x3 Yes this fic is pretty stupid as it goes. But I love it. In almost everyone of my fanfics that I've ever written, except Riku's Stalker Has his Own Stalker. Someone gets kidnapped. xD  
  
Chapter 3: Rikue gets Kidnapped -  
"RIKU!" Sora yelled after him. Leon laid on the ground in a daze. Cloud ignoring Riku's screams; looked down at Leon. His eyes caught a Chocolate bar laying beside his head. Cloud's eyes grew wide, as drool began to come from the side of his mouth. "Choc--Ch-Choc-o-late..B-Bar.."  
  
Hearing this Leon snapped out of his daze and his eyes wandered over to the chocolate bar beside his head. "..Oh Gawd no!!"  
"Sora Help Meh!" Riku yelled as five Moogles carried him off in the south direction.  
  
"Riku! I'm coming!" Sora was chasing them, but didn't seem to be catching up to them either. The Moogles were faster then they looked. "Hel--" "Quiet You! The King commands that you come with us!"  
"No! Never!" He struggled but he was..somehow no match.  
  
"Come back!" Sora had stopped being out of breath, though not tired enough to wave his keyblade around like a made lunatic. "I'll save you Riku don't worry!" The Moogles were getting out of sight, as Sora started after Riku again.  
  
Unforunetly for him, he lost sight of them and stopped. Looking around from all sides, he saw nothing but vast pink plains of grass. He muttered under his breath, and sat down, only to get hit in the head with a rock.  
  
"Ow! Hey who threw that?" He jumped up and looked around, but saw no one. Again he was struck, only this time..you hear "Ugggh!"  
  
You see Sora floating on his back life-less With a huge Heart twirling with the Buttons Continue and Load Game. Intriged you pick Load Game, to where u last saved. Some how it doesn't let u go back it goes..  
  
Sora appears by Cloud and Leon. Leon was muttering strange curses under his breath. Cloud was sitting on Leon's back, stroking a chocolate bar lovingly. "I love you chocolate!" "Oh! Sor--" "Guys! I gotta go save Riku!"  
  
Sora started off in the direction of where the Moogles had gone taking Riku with them. "Leon stretched out a hand and groaned "Wait! Get..Him ..off me!" Seeing how Sora didn't hear Leons's faint call, he sulked and hit his head repeadtly on the ground a few times.  
  
Meanwhile Cloud was in his happy place.  
  
Else where. Riku had been taken to this huge gate/fortress city. "Let me go! You stupi-" "Hold your Tongue Kupo! Thou is in the Presence of our King! Kupo!" "Like I car-"  
  
"Silence! Kupo!" This time the King of the Moogles spoke. "I see great power in you. Kupo. You could become of some good use. Kupo. General, see that this..Human is made into the proper Moogle. "Huh? Moog--" "Yes Sir! Kupo Sir!" The moogle saluted and drug Riku off.  
  
"Hey! Let me go! Get yer pink Pom pom out of my face!" Riku kept up his struggling and such, while the Moogle ignored him taking him into town. Soon they came to a small store type place. "Wait here! Kupo!" The moogle waltzed in the store type place.  
  
Riku chuckled under his breath. "Yeah right..I'm outta here." Riku looked around, but there were no people. Just thousands..and..thousands of Moogles. "..You've got to be kidding me!" A Moogle walked by that had long eyelashes winked at him. Riku only shuddered.  
  
"Maybe..I'll stay." Just then something was put on his head. It was a Moogle Pom Pom. The General was back. "Here Kupo. You now serve us!"  
Riku glared, Then tried pulling off the Pom Pom. It wasn't coming off.  
"Hey--Get--This--Thing--Off-Of-Me!!!" He was tugging as hard as he could without trying to hurt him self. He only came to find the General Moogle laughing at him in a high pitched voice.  
  
"Stupid Human. Once a Pom Pom has been put in place, it'll never come off. Hahahaha.." Riku cursed, and wanted to strangle the little runt, but got a better Idea. He decided he'd got with this plan if He could find the exit. After all he did want out, but then something snapped.  
Riku felt dizzy, and started hearing voices. 'Yew...moogleboy. Be the Moogle Kupo. Be the Kupo.' "Uggh..my head.."  
  
The General Moogle grined, and twitched it's nose. "Ahh Kupo. You will now be the Moogle." Riku fell to his knees and blacked out.  
  
Back To Where Leon and Cloud currently were, Cloud still hadn't gotten off Leon. "Whats that Chocolate Bar? You love me too!? Really! How sweet!" He took a bite out of the chocolate. Leon groaned. "Cloud! Get Off me!" Cloud didn't seem to be paying any attention, and went on with his business.  
  
Sora on the other hand, was running for what seemed to be miles. "Ugh..C'mon..they've gotta be around here somewhere!!" He had his keyblade resting on his shoulder as he ran. "Nothing! Everywhere I run theres nothing!"  
  
Panting he came to a halt. And Whack. "uggh!!"  
  
Your once again taken to the screen where you choose Contiue, or Load Game. Wondering what the Heck killed you, you stupidly press Load Game. And curse at yourself for it. Sora is now once again by Leon and Cloud.  
  
"SORA! YOUR BACK!!" "Sorry Can't talk now! Must Find Riku!" "Wait!! Get Him off me first!!...SORA!!" "I love you Chocolate. Marry Me!" Leon screamed in annoyance. Cloud was so very heavy.  
  
Sora panted as he ran farther then he had ran so far, being careful not to get killed by what ever had killed him before. Then he stopped and looked around fast, keyblade ready to strike the oppentent. Suddeny, Riku appeared in front of him.  
  
"WHOA! Riku! your bac--..Is that a Pom Pom?" Sora poked it, only to have Riku hiss widly at him, and you are once taken back to the Continue Load Game thing. Annoying isn't it? You Finally Click Continue. There Sora stands where you last were. No Cloud Or Leon.  
  
"My Gawd! I'm So Stupid! I for got Leon and Cloud!" Sora turned around and ran back to the other guys. Leon was already sobbing waterfall tears when Sora had arrived...  
  
to be continued.  
-  
Me: Ehehehe..What the Heck? Yes. I had to do the Continue/ Load Game thing alot. It was just so much fun? yes? xD -sarcasm- Anyway! review!  
:3 pwease?  
  
Next Chapter: Love Potion Part 1 


	4. Love Potion Part 1

Disclaimer: Well This kind of gets a Little Funk-i-fied xD  
  
Chapter 4: Love Potion Part 1 -  
"Leon! Cloud! Am I happy to see you!" Sora grabs Cloud and Throws him off Leon. Leon hurries and jumps up, marches over to cloud, and snatches the Chocolate bar from him. Throws it on the ground and stomps on it. Cloud could only watch in horror.  
  
"My..my.Chocolate bar..you.." "Oh be a man." Leon retorted, and rolled his eyes. "Guys! C'mon! We Gotta get Riku back to normal!" "Normal?" "yes Normal!" Cloud looked puzzled. "But I thought he already was." "Noo! He's..well..got a pom pom on his he--" "A POM POM!" It was Leon's turn to laugh. Cloud soon joined in.  
  
"Yes! A Pom pom!" "Omigosh! Thats Hilarious!" "..Guys He killed me!!" Cloud sat straight up and looked at him "So Your a Ghost!" "No. I'm..Ugh! Nevermind!" Sora runs up and hits the two over the head knocking them out.  
  
Back at Moogle City.  
  
"Did you take care of him?" "Yes, Kupo. Your Majesty." Riku gave a slight bow to the Moogle King. "Good..Good...--" Out of Know where alarms start to go off. "Whats the meaning of this!" "Sir Kupo!" Another moogle runs in. "You Majesty! The one they call The Chosen one, is back!"  
  
"What! But I thought you finished him!" The Moogle king looked at Riku.  
Riku scowled. "..Let me do it! I'll take care of him for good this time!" "..very Well. General, send him out. And don't screw this up. Kupo."  
  
Riku turned around grinning evily as he walked out of the room.  
  
Meanwhile, it had been about an hour later, Since Sora last knocked out Cloud and Leon. Sora finally had to let the two go, after going over some very bumpy rocks and Leon waking up sculding him about it. Cloud on the other hand didn't seem to care.  
  
"Alright. We rest here for the night. Sora go find some would. Cloud help set up the sleeping bags. Its going to be a loong day. Sora muttered and started off in a direction. Just as Sora was leaving, Cloud looked up to see something far far away..It was Yellow, and making alot of dust come up as it got closer.  
  
"What the.." "What?" Leon looked up as well. "Holy Sh--" Zoom! The thing passed them just like that. Both were sent twirling. "WhoaWhoa!"  
"I'm gonna be sick!" As they came to a stop Cloud..felt lighter then usual. "..Oh..No.." Something was missing and it wasn't clothing.  
  
"What is it?" Leon said clutching his stomach as if he were sick.  
"My..Buster Sword..Its..Its..GONE!" "How?" Leon's brow arched."I dunno!! I just had it a moment ago!..Wait a minute! That 'thing' must have taken it!" Cloud turned around and pointed to the dust still coming up, but getting out of view.  
  
"Well I still have my Gunblade!" Leon said in a taunting type tone, showing his Gunblade off. Cloud glared at him menicingly. "Gr.." Zoom!  
Both were sent twirling again, as the thing that was kicking up the dust went zooming by again.  
  
"Noooo!! My Gunblade!" Was the last thing Leon said before he plopped down on the ground mumbling to himself. Cloud could only laugh at him saying "You got what you Deserved for mocking me."   
  
Sora on the other hand wasn't having anyluck finding wood. Or even a stick for that matter. He sighed, but then seemed surprised when he saw a blue box with a green ribbon on it a few feet away. He looked at it. Picked it up. Shook it. Then read the card attached to it. 'From Riku To Sora. P.s "Sorry I Hurt You." "Aww..Gee, Riku sure is nice."  
  
So Sora didn't want to open it until he got back to camp. So off he went. Mean while "Food....Neeed..Food!" "Oh shut up!" "B-But I'm hungry!" "It's not my fault you ate our only source of food!"  
Cloud sighed. He was depressed about his sword and not having any food.  
  
"Poor..Buster Sword.." "..Oh just shut up.." A slight whimper was heard, and nothing else. Soon Sora came walking up to camp. "Hey Guys! Look what I found!" He held up to box with a cheesie grin. Immedtily Cloud tackled him "FOOOD!" "Cloud! Get Off me!" "Cloud..Get off him"  
  
Cloud whimpered once again, and scurried back over to where he sat.  
Sora sat up and opened it. "Its from Riku you guys." Sora looked in the box, and there was a small vial with a bright glowing blue/purple liquid. A note that was attatched to it said "Sora Drink This. -Your Friend Riku" Sora shrugged not really thinking, and downed the whole vial.  
  
Leon and Cloud just stared, when suddenly Sora jumped up and tackled Leon. "My Love!" Leon could only stare up at Sora..freaked out like. "Sora. What the Hell. Get off of me now." "But I love you!" "No You don't." "..But I do! I Really Do Leon!" Cloud was now rolling on the ground with laughter at the sight.  
  
"Ahahaaahah..Omigosh!! Thats funny! Ahaha Ahaha!" "I'm Serious Sora.." "Well I'm serious too love!" Sora was about to Kiss Leon, when Leon pushed him off and hid behind Cloud. "Stay away from me!" "..You don't love me! And After everything I've Done for you!" Leon stared at him blankly. "That vial must have made him whack!"  
  
"..OH! So I'm, a Whack-o! To You!" Sora began to sob, and run off away from camp. "Wait Sora!" Cloud glared at him. "..You know. All he did was tell you he loved you. And you had to get all upset!"  
Leon glared daggers. "For God Sakes Man! I Don't Love him!"  
Cloud only shook his head.  
  
Sobbing Sora ran as far as he could. He couldn't believe what Leon had said. Why didn't Leon love him? Seeing a rock, Sora stopped, and decided to rest on it. A little while later, the so called 'thing' that was kicking up dust, came into view. "Uh? Whats that?"  
  
It was a Golden Chocobo. It was fast and it was carrying Leon's Gunblade and Cloud's Buster sword...  
  
to be continued.  
-  
Me: Bwahaha. x3 Poor Leon. Seems Cloud is a blonde after all! Only around chocolate. xD  
  
Next Chapter: Love Potion Part 2 


	5. Love Potion Part 2

Disclaimer: Oki, so far the chapters have been well weird. nn; So! It finally ges into more of the plot! XD  
  
Chapter 5: Love Potion Part 2 -  
Sora jumped up. "That thing Has my Loves Gunblade!" Sora pulled out his keyblade from nowhere and ran after the 'thing.' That was a Golden Chocobo. After 15 minutes of chasing the Chocobo, Sora got close enough to do a Stopaga Spell. The Chocobo froze in place. Then weapons fell to the ground.  
  
"Ha Ha!" Sora ran up to the Chocobo. "So you stole my loves weapon! I shall smite you down with my keyblade you weird looking bird!" The Chocobo suddenly moved, and looked at Sora. "Kweh, Kweeh..KWEHEHEHEe..." Translation: Pitiful Human. Ahahahahaha.  
  
Suddenly Sora gets hit with a rock and dies, once again. But not having togo through the whole load or continue thingy, Sora is back where the Chocobo is. 'Without' the effects of the love potion. "Huh wha? What Happened." He looks to the Chocobo. "Hey Its a Chocobo! Wow. I've never seen one so close up!" "Kweeh..Kweeh!" Translation: No, I'm an Ostrage. Of Course I'm a Chocobo!. Sora scratched the back of his head. "Heh Sorry. I didn't mean it like that." "Kweeeh KWEH KWWEH?!" Translation: You can understand me!? "Well yeah?" "KWEH KWWWWWEEH!!!!! KWEEH!"  
  
Translation: YOU ARE THE CHOSEN ONE! The Chocobo bowed his head to Sora and crouched down some. "Kweh." "OOoh. OK." Sora hopped on the Chocobo's back and the weapons as well, and the chocobo headed off towards the distance.  
  
Back To Riku.  
  
With Pom Pom on head, and a smug grin, Riku was shuffling through the town again. After leaving the Love Potion for Sora, he hadn't had any other trouble. But something was a little out of the place. Riku looked at a moogle standing infront of a store looking in the window. He looked down at it's wings. His eye twitched.  
  
"Psst. Hey you. Moogle." The Moogle's ears twitched and it turned around and looked up. "Oh..Oh m-my..kupo!" "Hehe..Don't worry. I'm not going to hurt you.." Riku crossed his fingers behind his back. "Now, c'mere into this alley over here. I have something to discuss with you."  
  
"D-did ron send y-you.." "Erm..yeah." "Oh. Ok." The moogle went into the alley with Riku. "Now, Then I believe you have something I want."  
"You do?" "Yes....How about those nice wings.." "My wings. Oh but you can't take those. There attached to my back. Heh" Riku was already cracking his knuckles. "Not for long, my pink lil friend."  
  
A shrill scream was heard in the Alley, and some pumpbling sounds. Soon approached Riku with not only a pompom on his head. But lil purple bat wings as well. A small fang hanging out the side of his mouth, as he grinned.  
  
"Now then. I think it's time togo see how Sora's doing.."  
  
Sora was riding on the Chocobo, now coming up onto a City. "Whoa!" "Kweh Kweeh Kweh Kwehh." Translation: This is Chocobo City.  
"Cool!" "Kewh." Translation: Indeed.  
  
The chocobo strolled into the City. All colors of Chocobo's crowed around them. "Kweh! KWEh! Kweeeh! Kwwwweeeeh!!" Translation: Hes the chosen Oonnne! the King!" "KWEEEEEEEEEH" Translation: OOOOOooooooo Soon all the chocobo's bowed to Sora. Sora looked around. "Now I've been called Keyblade Master, Key Bearer, Shorty, Delivery Boy, and the Chosen one. But King? Whoa!"  
  
The Chocobo's praised him. "Oh Gawds! I Forgot about Leon and Cloud!"  
"Kweh Kweeh Kweh? Kweh. Kweahahaha.." Translation: Oh, Those dimwits? Ok. Ahahahahahaha. Sora glared at the Golden Chocobo. "We're going back for them." "Kweh.." Translation: alright..  
  
Sora jumped back onto the Chocobo's back, and off they went out of the city at top speed to find Leon and Cloud. Those two on the other hand. "Where do you supose Sora went?" Leon looked around. "I Dunno, you were pretty harsh." "..HE TRIED KISSING ME!" "Yeah, so I saw." Cloud chuckled.  
  
"LEON! CLOUD!" "KWWEH!" Translation: DIMWITS! Cloud looked up. "What the fu--" "Hey! Watch it!" Cloud look ashamed. "Sorry." The chocobo came to a hault. "Hey guys. Heres your weapons." Sora tossed them they're weapons. Leon and Cloud hugged them as if they were their children. "OO Daddy missed yew!" "I love you buster sword!" Cloud nuzzled his.  
  
POOF! Suddenly a pink dust cloud appeared, and when it cleared there stood Riku with a grin plastered across his face. "So, the potion wore off?" Sora was confused. "Potion? what potion?" Riku folded his arms. "The Love Potion I left for you." Leon glared. "YES! Thanks to you! He was obsessed with me!" Sora looked over to Leon. "I WHAT!"  
  
Leon nodded. "You even tried to kiss me.." Sora turned green. "EW!" Cloud chuckled then looked to Riku. "....OMIGOSH! IS THAT A FREAKING POM POM!?!" Cloud ran up to Riku and poked his pom pom. Leon walked around Riku. ".. He even has wings.." Sora nodded. "Yep. I Told You guys."  
  
Cloud pinched Riku's cheeks and pulled on them. Riku's right eye twitched. "AWW! Look how kyoot our Lil Riku's gotten!" "grr.."  
Leon poked his pom pom. "He reminds me of a clown.."  
Riku twitched. "You wouldn't like me. When I'm angry." ( XD )  
Suddenly Riku turned into a Giant pink mooglish monster.  
  
Leon began to run. Cloud let out a girlish scream, and tried running but, Riku had grabbed him, and picked him up. He was going to eat Leon. "AHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!! LET MEH GO!" Riku grinned and opened his mouth to eat Leon. Sora could only watch in Horror, when Cloud grabbed him by the arm and ran. "Lets get out of here. Theres not--" "OWWW! MY TOOTH! YOU BROKE MY TOOTH!!"  
  
Both stopped, only to see Leon come hurling towards them both. "AHAhahgah!" "OOPH" Leon crash landed into them. Riku was howling in pain. "What the hell did you do Leon?" "Hehehe..Never mess with the belts." Leon grinned pointing down to his belt buckle. "Nothing can dent this babeh."  
  
"Wo-- Hey Leon your belt has a den--" Sora poked at it. Cloud began to back up. "Uhh..Guys..I think we have bigger problems!" Cloud pointed at the not running Riku. He was coming straight toward them. "RUN FOR IT!" Sora shouted, as they all ran.  
  
As they were running Cloud turned around a few times. And started to shout; "Oh! Riku! I Know what you did last tuesday! You dawg yew!"  
Riku grunted furously and ran faster. "Hey Riku, I didn't know you were trying out for cheerleading?!" Sora and Leon looked at Cloud bewildered.  
  
"Cloud! What are you doing!! Stop provoking him!!" Cloud pouted. "But I thought I was hel--" "HOW IS THAT HELPING YOU IDIOT! YOUR MAKING HIM ANGRY!" Sora yelled. Leon looked back. "Hey, Guys I think we lost him."  
Sure enough Riku had stopped. And the Chocobo was gone. "You think he's ok?"  
  
Cloud shrugged. "Who cares. I'm just happy to be alive." Leon began to twitch. Cloud looked at Leon puzzled, as did Sora. "Uhh Leon?"  
"...I'VE HAD IT! MY BELT! IT'S IT'S DENTED! I WAS NEARLY RIKU'S LUNCH, MY HAIR IS MESSED UP. AND MY BOOT. IT'S SMUDGED!!!!! " Sora looked annoyed. "If thats all, we've gotta get back to Chocobo City."  
  
Leon twitched..  
  
To be continued.  
-  
Me: Oh the joys of randomnesh. This fic is pretty stupid I know. But it was actually my fist one. And I did have help, but I don't have help anymore. But please reviews would be nice. :3  
  
Next Chapter: Sora Chocobo Boy 


End file.
